


Reminiscencia

by DraculaN666



Series: Sterek Anarchys Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sterek Week, kind of, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: Derek no volvió para quedarse.Al menos, eso cree.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Anarchys Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692517
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Reminiscencia

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño trabajo para la Sterek Week del grupo Sterek Anarchys aunque odio más de la mitad de los temas. 
> 
> Pero soy buena ignorandolos, como verán aquí. Juejuejue.

**1**

La primera y última vez que se vieron cuando eran niños, o al menos notaron la existencia del otro, no fue nada memorable. De hecho, Derek no lo recuerda muy bien y para Stiles es demasiado borroso como para creer que realmente sucedió.

La madre de Stiles acababa de morir y éste se encontraba en el hospital, solo, esperando que su padre llegara de algún caso importante. Melissa se había puesto en contacto con él, pero no estaba cerca para llegar inmediatamente.

Stiles no terminaba de procesas qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y sólo estaba sentado en una banca en el largo y solitario pasillo del hospital ya que Melissa debía hacerse cargo de todo lo que un adulto hiciera cuando alguien muere. O quizás tampoco sabía cómo enfrentar la situación y mucho menos quedarse al lado de un niño que aún no podía ni llorar. Quizás Melissa estaba algo asustada porque, por una vez, Stiles estaba callado.

No había atinado a reaccionar. No lloraba ni decía nada. Los doctores lo atribuían al shock, pero en realidad Stiles, con sus diez años, no sabía muy bien qué debía sentir en ese momento y parece que su cerebro decidió simplemente no hacer nada.

Había un punto en la pared del frente en el que estaba especialmente concentrado cuando alguien se sentó junto a él.

Era un adolescente castaño y algo flacucho o por lo menos esa impresión daba intentando embutir su cuerpo en una chaqueta de cuero que claramente le quedaba grande.

Se sentó sin decir nada y los dos apreciaron el punto en la pared por unos momentos hasta que el chico más grande sacó un chocolate de entre la chaqueta ridículamente grande. Era un KitKat a medio comer.

—¿Quieres? —ofreció el muchacho y Stiles notó con horror como el chocolate tenía una mordida directamente en todas las tiras del chocolate y no habían sido arrancadas una por una como debía ser.

El chico debía ser un monstruo, sin duda.

Sea como fuera, se comió todo el chocolate.

**2**

Los años pasaron después de aquella situación. No hablaron más porque el Sheriff y Melissa se acercaron a Stiles y mientras los dos adultos lloraban amargamente y le decían a Stiles que todo estaría bien, el niño se despedía del chico de la chaqueta de cuero absurdamente grande.

Derek no sabe qué le llevó a acercarse al niño. Sólo tenía que ir al hospital a surtir una receta de una de sus tías, pero el olor del pequeño no le dejaba tranquilo. Era una mezcla entre miseria y alivio que no veía cómo podía provenir de ese pequeño cuerpo. El niño parecía ausente, casi vacío y tuvo la necesidad de acercarse y ver si aún quedaba algo de vida en él.

No entendió, en realidad, cómo un chocolate a medio comer podía revivirlo tan rápido, no después de escuchar que su madre había muerto ese mismo día. Derek sabe que se quedaría completamente vacío si perdiera a su familia y se sintió mejor de poder ayudar un poco al chico.

Por desgracia, tuvo que experimentar el perder más que a su madre y aunque las comparaciones son odiosas, duda que Stiles pudiera soportar el mismo dolor que él sintió al perder a casi toda su familia de golpe y seguir viviendo con ello.

**3**

Entonces, el bosque, la mordida de Scott y el volver a buscar a la criatura que mordió a su amigo, el reencuentro.

Sólo que no es un reencuentro propiamente dicho. Derek está furioso y quiere que esos dos adolescentes se larguen de su territorio y no vuelvan. Stiles está asustado y cachondo, Derek lo huele y no le importa, como tampoco le importa el aroma nostálgico que emana de ese chico. Sigue oliendo ligeramente a miseria, pero Derek sabe que la mayoría de las personas tienen ese olor pegados a ellos como una segunda capa. Sin embargo, hay muchos olores y eso confunde a Derek.

Casi todas las personas suelen centrarse en un solo sentimiento y es el olor que generan en ese momento. Ese chico parece pensar y sentir a una velocidad que la nariz de Derek pica y si no se largan va a estornudar patéticamente.

Se largan, por suerte.

O eso cree.

**4**

Derek no volvió para tener que lidiar con todos esos problemas. Él sólo quería encontrar a su hermana y largarse de ese pueblo de mala muerte. No quería ser inculpado de su muerte, ni tener que ser arrestado, varias veces, por culpa de adolescente estúpidos, ni enfrentarse a unos enormes ojos color whisky que le examinan detrás de la reja de una patrulla como si pudieran leer el alma y asegurar que no le tiene miedo o, peor aún, soltar un tranquilo:

—Sabía que eras un monstruo.

Antes de desaparecer del coche de patrulla.

No quiere pensar en lo dolorosas que son esas palabras. No es el tono, ni la persona. O eso cree, sino el saber que es cierto, es un monstruo.

La puerta del copiloto vuelve a abrirse y Derek no sabe qué olvido Stiles decirle.

—Y amigo, que conste, no lo digo porque seas un hombre lobo, eso es asombroso. Te digo, lo más asombroso de la vida. Pero se te cayó esto —muestra una barra de chocolate KitKat en su mano, una que según Derek debería seguir en su chaqueta y que estaba guardando para después porque le gusta vivir de auto desprecio y chocolates—, y sigues mordiéndola. Amigo, ¡tienes que separar las barras! —abre lo que queda del chocolate, separando un pedazo y procediendo a comerlo—. ¿Lo ves?

—No me llames ami… ¿te acabas de comer mi chocolate? —gruñe, enfadado y le gustaría mucho mostrarle a Stiles que las esposas las trae opcionalmente.

—Le hice un favor —responde Stiles, con una sonrisa prepotente antes que una mano lo jale fuera del coche patrulla y su padre comience a despotricar contra él.

Derek pensaba decirle al respeto, pero ahora cree que lo tiene muy merecido.

**5**

Nunca va a ser sincero al respecto, pero Derek piensa mucho en Stiles. Tanto en el niño en shock después de la muerte de su madre, como en el adolescente hiperactivo que no puede controlar sus emociones o su boca.

A veces es muy difícil leerlo porque tiene tantos olores mezclados en su persona que no sabes cuál es la emoción que está sintiendo en ese momento. Su corazón suele ir tan rápido que podría tanto estarte diciendo una mentira como simplemente teniendo un micro infarto por cualquier estupidez.

Piensa tanto en cómo le gustaría hacerlo parte de su manada y atesorarlo todo el tiempo. Asegurándose que esté bien y que nunca le haga falta nada. Le gusta cómo cuida a su padre, aunque lo mete en problemas cada dos por tres y lo leal que es con Scott aunque éste es un idiota que no merece lealtad. Piensa tanto en él y lo desea tanto como el mismo Stiles lo desea a él que a veces olvida que él no volvió a ese pueblo de mala muerte para quedarse, sino que solamente regreso para cerrar los ciclos de su vida.

Y, sin embargo, se queda. Y tiene una manada que no quería y a veces no sabe cómo cuidar. Y tiene millones de problemas todas las puñeteras semanas porque Stiles es demasiado curioso para su propia seguridad. Y tiene un co-alfa idiota que también los va a matar un día de esos. Y tiene el németon, los cazadores, su tío, su sobrina y mil sorpresas más que ya le habría dado una embolia de no ser un hombre lobo.

Pero tiene a Stiles y eso compensa todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Chiquito porque no tengo tanto tiempo como creía. 
> 
> Las pandemias no perdonan la vida adulta, mailofs.


End file.
